


fireflies

by awgeezitsthetoiletnator



Series: Dippica Week 2015 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dippica Week, F/M, First Kiss, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgeezitsthetoiletnator/pseuds/awgeezitsthetoiletnator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve had crushes in the past, but they’d been more like miniscule distractions you’d used to entertain yourself during the more mundane moments of your life. They were nothing compared to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> happy dippica week! for the prompt "firsts", I went the cliche route and wrote about Dipper and Pacifica's first kiss. I imagine this taking place near the end of the summer, after all the villians have been taken care of, and they have time to spare. (i apologize, the formatting's kinda weird)

_‘Get a grip, Pacifica,’_ you think to yourself.

It’s not like you two haven’t held hands before. You could list numerous occasions where he had to pull you out of danger, or vice versa, or when you just had to run and run and run and make sure you didn’t lose each other.

But this? This is different. Here, you aren’t in any danger. There are no revenge-fueled ghosts, nor delusional floating triangles after you. It’s just you and him. Sitting on a log. Alone in the woods. Surrounded by fireflies.

It’s too perfect.

Or it would be, were it not for the massive blush you can feel spreading across your face, the violent butterflies in your stomach, and the fact that you can’t meet his eyes in fear of saying the wrong thing.

What is Dipper Pines _doing_ to you?

 

You’ve had crushes in the past, but they’d been more like miniscule distractions you’d used to entertain yourself during the more mundane moments of your life. They were nothing compared to this.

Nothing compared to this heart-pounding-in-your-ears, rollercoaster-ride, reach-for-the-stars feeling.

Nothing compared to _him._

‘C’mon, keep it together,’ you remind yourself.

You’re just holding hands. And loosely, at that. Friends can hold hands, right? It’s not like he likes you. If he liked you, he would ki-

“Pacifica?” his unsteady voice interrupts your thoughts. You will yourself to look at him. His face is pink, probably more so than yours, and his eyes fix on yours with a confused expression.

No, not confused. They’re afraid, doubtful, unsure. As if he’s asking permission.

But for what?

“Yes?” you whisper back. The butterflies in your stomach go to war.

He takes a deep breath, and the hesitancy in his eyes flickers to the determination you’ve seen emerge in his bravest moments. And then you realize what’s happening.

He’s going to kiss you.

He leans in, and you close your eyes just as his lips touch yours. They’re softer than you expected them to be, and they taste like something familiar that you can’t place.

_Oh._

And then it hits you. You are kissing Dipper PInes and Dipper Pines is kissing you and this is really happening, isn’t it?

After hearing horror stories about first kisses gone wrong, you're pleasantly surprised.

This is _nice._

You pull away after what seems like hours. His determination has returned to uncertainty. You feel the corners of your mouth rise slowly. He exhales softly and smiles back. The grip on your hand tightens.

**  
** The fireflies dance around you as you lean in once more.


End file.
